1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a high-frequency voltage generator for supplying an X-ray tube, the X-ray tube being of the type having a metallic, centrally disposed part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-frequency voltage generator for an X-ray tube is known that supplies an X-ray tube of the type having metallic, or centrally disposed part. The cathode current is thereby unequal to the anode current since a part of the current flows off via the grounded metal middle part. Since the positive side of the high-voltage supply then is less loaded than the negative side, an asymmetrical voltage division with a higher anode voltage occurs. Due to the asymmetrical voltage division, thus, a shift of the center point of the high-voltage occurs.